Topeng
by Katzius
Summary: Di balik senyum kaku topeng putihnya, siapa sangka Hiruko Kagetane sebenarnya masih memiliki perasaan seorang ayah?


**Halloo, Minna! Katzius di sini!**

**Saya ini nulis dari boarding school, jadinya ini greget banget. Mana lagi ini teori gak jelas..**

**Ah, udahlah! Yang penting saya di sini, dan mari melanjutkan kembali imajinasi kita.**

**Yak, silakan dinikmati, Minna!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Segala hal yang saya tulis di sini bukan milik saya, kecuali ide kreatif saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Topeng**

**.**

**.**

**A Pelor Item (Black Bullet) Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Saat itu malam hari di luar daerah Tokyo Area.<p>

Daerah tersebut terkenal dengan banyaknya Gastrea, jadi tak seorang pun, bahkan pasangan _Promoter_ dan _Initiator_ yang cukup gila untuk bermalam di sana hanya membawa peralatan berkemah dilengkapi dua buah pedang dan pistol, lengkap dengan beberapa kotak peluru hitam yang ketiga peralatan tersebut berasal dari perak hitam Varanium.

Yah, mungkin cukup gila untuk kita, namun jawabannya adalah tidak untuk pasangan ayah-anak Hiruko Kagetane dan Hiruko Kohina. Mungkin, karena toh mereka sudah tak punya tempat di dunia ini, toh semua orang membenci mereka, walaupun mereka terkenal sebagai _Promoter_ dan _Initiator_ peringkat 100 ke atas, bahkan melebihi peringkat 1000 ke atas Ikuma Shougen dan Senju Kayo. Yah, mereka tinggal mengubur dunia ini hingga mereka mati dan mereka bisa memulai dunia yang baru. Jika saja seandainya Satomi Rentarou, mantan Prajurit Proyek Pembuatan Manusia Baru, Unit 787, sama sepertinya, bisa bergabung dengan mereka...

Sekarang, keduanya tengah melakukan kegiatan harian mereka, memasang tenda, menyalakan api, dan kemudian giliran berjaga. Kagetane tengah memasang tenda, dan Kohina mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api.

Setelah keduanya selesai, barulah mereka berdua memasak hasil buruan harian mereka. Hari ini tak banyak; dua ekor burung, dan seekor kelinci. Semuanya hasil potongan Kohina, yang menyebabkan mereka tak harus membuang sisa kepala.

Setelah semua kegiatan selesai, barulah mereka masuk ke acara selanjutnya, biasanya hanya perbincangan bersama tentang strategi dan sifat musuh sebelum bergantian berjaga malam.

Namun, sepertinya Kohina hari ini ingin mengatakan hal yang tak biasa, karena dia menempel terus di lengan Kagetane, Ayahnya.

"Papa," panggil anak sepuluh tahun berambut biru gelap itu.

Kagetane menoleh, wajahnya yang bertopeng tetap tersenyum kaku. "Ada apa, Kohina?"

"Pria yang bersenjata itu…" Kohina memeluk lebih erat lengan ayahnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kagetane. Kohina mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Kagetane. "Dia tak lain tak bukan adalah anak tersesat di dunia yang luas nan kejam ini,"

Kohina malah makin erat meremas lengan ayahnya. Kagetane menghela napas.

"Yah, memang tak mudah seumurmu menjadi sepemberani ini," kata Kagetane membesarkan. "Kerjamu memotong kepala presdir tadi sudah bagus, kok,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin jadi dewasa," kata Kohina. "Aku ingin kecil saja terus,"

"Ya, boleh, kok," kata Kagetane. "Tapi ingat, Papa bisa saja sewaktu-waktu meninggal,"

Kagetane salah omongan. Kohina sepertinya malah makin takut.

"Sudahlah, Kohina," kata Kagetane akhirnya. "Sampai saat itu Papa akan terus di sampingmu, kok. Janji,"

"Janji?" tanya Kohina.

"Janji," balas Kagetane.

"Janji kelingking?"

Kagetane memutar bola mata, namun tetap menyambut kelingking Kohina.

"Nah, tidur sana," kata Kagetane. "Papa akan jaga duluan,"

Kagetane mengambil sebuah kotak peluru dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam kedua pistolnya.

"Aku ingin di sini saja, sama Papa," kata Kohina. Anak kecil itu melepas pedang dari sarung di punggungnya, dan kemudian berlari mengambil selimut di dalam tenda. Sesamapi di tempat Kagetane, dia gelar selimut itu antara dirinya dan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," kata Kagetane. "Lagipula, sepertinya malam ini akan cerah,"

"Oke!" Kohina kembali mengambil tempat di sebelah ayahnya, dan kemudian segera tertidur.

Kagetane menghela napas, lalu mulai mengisi peluru di pistolnya, dan sekali memandang Kohina yang mendengkur di lengannya.

Lalu dia berpikir, di saat seperti ini, masihkah dia punya tanggung jawab seorang ayah?

Masihkah dia punya rasa kemanusiaan?

Bahkan, apa yang dia perjuangkan?

Kagetane berhenti mengisi pistolnya.

Dia memandang Kohina sekali lagi, kemudian teringat bahwa wajahnya amat polos ketika tidur. Jauh sekali dari matanya yang merah darah dan melotot pada saat kehilangan kendali karena dipacu adrenalin di tengah pertempuran. Kamudian, dia teringat Enju, yang menjalani kehidupan anak biasa, sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang sebaya, belajar dengan riang, memiliki masa depan cerah, dan kemudian dia teringat Rentarou, yang walaupun dengan hidup pas-pasan, bisa menjalani hidup dengan gembira bersama Kisara dan Enju. Walaupun mereka sering utang uang kontrakan, namun hidup mereka bahagia. Walaupun mereka sering sekali ditimpa masalah, namun mereka melewwatinya dan berjuang.

Bagaimana dengan mereka?

Mereka malah memutuskan untuk mengenakan topeng mereka dan melarikan diri.

Ah, melarikan diri memang pilihan yang paling manis.

Secara mendadak, timbul keinginan dalam dirinya dia ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Kohina, agar masa depan anak itu cerah, secerah bunga kecil yang tumbuh di antara kakinya sekarang…

Kagetane menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran tersebut.

Tak mungkin dia bisa menjadi semacam itu sekarang.

Kagetane menghela napas lagi.

Dipegangnya pistol dalam posisi siaga, dan dia melepas topinya, berbaring di samping Kohina, lalu lelap tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Einde**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okeh minna! Sori kalo ada typo, fanfiknya pendek, dan sebagainya. Saya gak sempet ngedit, buru2 banget soalnya. Ini cuma pembukaan aja sebelum saya libur tanggal 12 Juli :D<strong>

**O'ya, dan juga, SELAMAT BERPUASA RAMADHAN 1435, MINNA!**

**Tentu saja bagi yang merayakan :3**

**Sampai jumpa pas liburan, dan jangan lupa review! Thanks a lot juga buat yang udah baca ^_^**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
